love can be rekindled in mass destruction
by black hearted me
Summary: long years have past since shadow met her true love, but now with a new threat, can their love be rekindled in the mist of mass destruction.
1. Chapter 1 summoned

**Chapter 1 summoned**

**It was just a normal day here in the Night Wood Realm, not one bit of daylight around due to the over crowded treetops, which my kind enjoy. We only go out in the sun if needed. When I say my kind I mean us night elves, we are a harmonized community and only fight for survival. The night wood realm is located in the secret parts of the Darkmist, not many people have visited and but those who have and the people who live there know where it is. Most outsiders think that my kind are extinct for thousands of years because go far from our location but that was until now. **

** I was just at the practice range shooting off some arrows to improve my shots. Im already a brilliant fighter and archer but I like to out do my self every time, failure is not in my nature. I was using my favourite bow of all time because my father made it out of dragon bone, the strongest substance in Middle Earth. My mother on the other hand has enchanted it so when you pull back the string an arrow will appear. Anyway I was shooting away but each round I shot I missed, my pet raven Grimm squawked in shock "I know Grimm I never miss" he squawked again "I don't know, I think something bad is going to go down Grimm" just then I heard one of my fathers maids "princess shadow, princess shadow" I turned and saw her running towards Grimm and I.**

** "Princess Shadow" she said panting "please just call me shadow when my father isn't around" "yes princess sorry shadow… your father and mother wish for your presence in the grand hall of the castle" "ill be right there" then she ran off. I turned to Grimm and raised my eye brow, he just squawked "me neither Grimm me neither, but it has something to do with that hunch ive been having" so I grabbed my gear and headed off to the castle with Grimm on my shoulder. **

** There's an advantage of being a night elf and that's your senses are heightened, your speed and reflex's are better than a normal elf. I reached the castle in no time. As I entered, I saw my father pacing with his thinking face on and my mother on her throne looking distraught and what looks like a messenger from Rivendell, oh boi maybe its bad "quel andune an'da" ****(good afternoon father )**** he stopped pacing and turned to me, in which I am bowed in front of him "vedui' my tinu" ****(greetings my daughter) ****n'uma need a' au a' amin my tinu" ****(no need to bow to me my daughter)**** so I got up and looked at my father "a maid said you need to see me" I gazed to my mother who was on the verge of tears "yes a great evil has reawaken in Middle Earth" I thought a moment whilst father paused "Sauron he's back" "so it would seem, the ring has been found and is on the way to Rivendell, our people have been summoned to sit in on the council meeting that lord Elrond has organized" I knew my bad feeling has been proven correct "atar let amin auta im I' best ohta we've got" ****(father let me go in the best warrior we've got) ****he put his hands on my shoulders and looked upon me "I know my daughter that is why Im sending you with a couple of guards" "I wish a' auta ereb" ****(I wish to go alone)**** I said in and out of our dialect "im quick on my own, I'll have no worries or distractions and I'll get there fast with midnight" he thought this proposal over then turned to my mother, who had a tear rolling down her cheek, she nodded and my father turned back to me "very well, you shall leave tonight to get there by mid afternoon tomorrow" I nodded and walked out to my room to pack. I travel light, no unwanted items just spare clothes, water for my journey, and I can find food on my travel like berries and rabbits. **

** I began to attach my weapons to myself and packed my armour into a travel satchel as I am already wearing my rangers out fit ****(polyvore link). ****I finished my packing then walked out the room but I heard a squawk so I back walked into my room "come on Grimm your were coming anyways you didn't need me to say anything" so he flew over to me and perched himself on my shoulder then I made my way to the stables. When I got there I attached my bag to midnight and walked him out to the courtyard where my mother and father were to bid me farewell. Mother was emotional as I am the only child at the moment but she is with child. I stopped to say farewell to my mother "namaarie atara engwar be n'alaquel" ****(farewell mother ill be back safely) ****she didn't say anything just secluded me into an embracing hug. After a minute or two she pulled away "cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' " (****my heart shall not weep until it sees thy again)**** I hugged her one more time then I turned to my father "lema be vena my tinu" ****(let your journey be safe my daughter) ****then he gave me a tight hug and helped me mount onto midnight. I looked at my parents and said "tenna' ento lye omenta" ****(until next we meet)**** they gave me the nod and I looked forward "noro lim, midnight, noro lim" ****(ride fast midnight ride fast)**** and with that he bombed through the court yard and out of the city in no time with Grimm flying fast above us. **

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 rivendell

**Chapter 2: Rivendell**

**It is mid morning here in Middle Earth and I am a couple of leagues away from Rivendell. At this very moment me, Grimm and midnight have stopped at a river to freshen up and to re-hydrate our selves. A little while later we had made our way and now we are rider fast and harder than before, along the way I could feel the evil that has spread through what once was a peaceful and full of life plane, but now is a deserted and depressed plane. **

** Finally we approached the gorgeous Elvin city in the mid afternoon like my father had predicted, I always keep to my time frames. Midnight was now in a small canter and heading up to the gates of the city. When the guards let us pass after I gave them a bit of parchment stating my business, we headed towards the courtyard. A couple of minutes later two stables boys came and tended to midnight as I adjusted myself and received my weapons and bag with Grimm on my shoulder. Then they took him took him to the stables to rest, as soon as they were out of sight I took the opportunity to look around the courtyard. Suddenly my eyes landed on lord Elrond himself and old friend of the family, so I walked over to him and bowed a little "creoso tarien shadow" ****(welcome princess shadow)**** I stoop up and looked upon lord Elrond "amin saesa" ****(my pleasure) ****"come! The meeting is tomorrow; you shall rest and gain your strength" he said motioning for me to walk beside him. **

** We were just talking and walking like old times when I came to visit "so how is my dear friend Trusten" Elrond asked about my father "very well my lord" I replied "and your mother" "she is quite well also she is with child" "ah a little brother or sister, excited" he asked happily "im not quite sure yet my lord, I don't think it has quite settled in yet you know being the only child for 6995 years" I said unsure of myself "very well I shall leave you to settle down, regain yourself shadow as I fear a long journey is about to take place" he nodded towards a room that we stopped out side of "thank you my lord" I entered the room and lord Elrond left me to my thoughts. Grimm flew to a branch that was poking through the big balcony window and settled down. **

** The time was early evening and I have settled in quite nicely. I decided to take a walk in the gardens, so I left Grimm where he was and started to walk down the halls of the large stately home. I remember them well being as my father and mother used to bring me along on their visits when I was a youngling. As I was walking and not taking any notice where I was going I bumped into someone and when I looked to see who it was no one was there but that was until I heard two small voices saying "owww". When I looked down I saw two little hobbits on the floor rubbing their heads "oh I am so sorry young hobbits" I said helping them up "it is quite alright milady" one of them said "merry she's a she elf" the other one whispered to the one who I presume is merry "yes I can see that pip" I chuckled to myself because I could hear their whispers "my names shadow what are your may I ask" "certainly my names Meriadoc Brandy Buck Merry for short" he said quite proudly "and my name is Peregrin Took Pippin for short" he said cheekily "pleasure to meet you" I shook their tiny hands being careful not to hurt them. **

** So the three of us took off towards the gardens holding hands, pippin on my right and merry on my left, they were more like dragging me to follow them. We were just sharing stories, they are such a laugh. I've never had the chance to meet any hobbits till now. We reached the gardens and I sat on the stone bench and watched the two hobbits act out a story that had recently happened. Apparently he ring bearer was stabbed by a Ringwrath and a lone ranger called strider swooped in and fought them off. The story was a serious but merry and pippin managed to make it into a little comedy show "you two make me laugh" "what friends are for" pippin said cheerfully "indeed" it was well and truly dark and yet it was still quite early, but Rivendell was lit up beautifully. It reminded me of home "shadow why are your eyes luminescent blue" that knocked me off my thoughts "pippin" merry said shocked "its alright merry, they are that way because im a night elf from the night wood realm" "wow they are beautiful" "thank you pippin" "but they were black earlier" "that's because they were, they are black during the day to protect them" "oh" they said in unison and I chuckled. **

** A little while later we heard footsteps and talking "merry, pippin where are you" a little soft voice was shouting, then a grufty voice said "they are probably getting into mischief like they normally are" I know that voice. Then two more hobbits and my old friend came in to view. All of them spotted us "there you two are" a ginger haired hobbit said "Gandalf" I said standing up and hugging my families old friend "shadow its great to see you again" "and you" we turned and saw the four confused hobbits "I see you have already met the trouble makers of the four" Gandalf said quite sternly "it is quite alright they were pretty entertaining" I replied cheery "I would like you to meet the ring bearer shadow, Frodo Baggins and his friend Sam wise gamgee" "pleasure to meet both of you" I shook their hand like I did with merry and pippin "my names shadow" "a beautiful name for a beautiful lady" Sam said made and made me blush "thank you Sam… anyway I must leave you to get some rest for tomorrow" "your coming to the meeting as well" Frodo asked "yes Frodo I am in deed" and with that I gave each hobbit a hug in which merry and pippin took a smell of my scent I chuckled when they did. When I stood back up I faced Gandalf "nice to see you again my friend" "and you shadow" so I walked off and I could hear the hobbits whisper amongst themselves. **

** I walked back through the halls but stopped when I heard the sound of arrows being shot. So I walked to an elongated window and looked out of it and saw the most handsome male elf practicing his archery skills, pretty impressive. I stood there and watched for a few minutes and I think he could sense me watching him because he turned around and looked straight at me. We spent a few seconds staring at each other then I slowly walked away back to my room, but before I entered I heard a discussion between two men one of which I recognised but couldn't place I and an unfamiliar voice. I decided to shake it off and walked into my room and got into the night gown that was neatly placed on my bed. I blew out the candle hat was on my bed stand and drifted into a sleep. **

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 council meeting

**Chapter 3 council meeting**

**I woke up the next morning to the light beaming into my eyes so they had to adjust. Once they had adjusted I got up put of bed and I noticed that there was a bowl, a jug and a towel at the other side of the room on the table "Elrond sure knows how to look after his guests" I smiled to myself. So I tipped the hot water into the bowl and notice it was filled with white canner lilies. I washed myself with the scented water and got dressed into my formal wear.**

** Anyway once I got fully clothed I noticed that Grimm wasn't on his branch "must have gone to catch a mouse or a rat to eat" I said aloud. I made my way to the council meeting until I bumped into my two favourite hobbits "merry, pippin what you doing lurking around" I chuckled when they jumped out their skin "oh shadow you scared us" merry said whilst panting to catch his breath "we are spying on the council meeting to see whats going on" pippin piped in quite cheerfully like it's a good thing "well then what you waiting for don't get caught" I said walking off with a smile "your not going to tell anyone are you" merry shouted "tell anyone what" I replied smiling. I got round the corner onto the next corridor that leads to the courtyard when I heard pippin whisper "shes good merry" I laughed at that statement and continued to the meeting. **

** I reached the meeting and saw loads of different races but only a few of them I knew. I noticed a good friend of mine, Aragon, so I gave him a warm smile and he gave one back. Just as I turned to go to my seat next to Frodo, the only standing man started to talk in which he sound quite angry "and why is a she elf attending the business of men let alone a she elf who is riddled with evil… just look at her eyes" ok im not easily pissed of but that got to me, so in a blink of an eye I pulled one of my throwing knives out that I always carry with and held it to his lips "I have not come here to be disrespected by a fool of a man who cannot keep his tongue behind his teeth… next time I'll cut it out" I was so pissed off it began to get dark, one of my abilities of being a night elf. He then tried to stand up to me and be brave "I shall not be threatened by a commoner she elf" before I got chance to say anything let alone harm him lord Elrond lowered my arm and said "lord boromir this is no commoner she elf… she is shadow princess and dragon lord of the night wood realm" everyone gasped except those who knew me and of cause this boromir "now lets be seated" Elrond continued "eller n'uma royalty e' ho agar" (there's no royalty in his blood) I said quite angry towards boromir, then I took my seat next to Frodo. Once I had calmed the darkness lifted and everyone began to relax. **

** Once everyone was ready lord Elrond began the meeting "strangers from distant lands friend of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this doom" he then looks towards Frodo who was really uncomfortable "bring forth the ring Frodo" he gestured to the plinth in the middle of the council circle. Frodo looked to me and I placed my hand on his and nodded, he then stood up and moved towards the plinth and placed the ring upon it then returned to his seat. I heard everyone whisper things about the ring but boromir stood up and said "so it's true… in a dream, I saw the eastern side grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying your doom is near at Isildur's bane is found" he moved towards the ring with each word he said. From that moment I zoned out due to the hundreds of voices in my head from my ancestors saying 'don't trust him, he will ruin us'. **

** After a few minutes I was re-focused by Frodo asking if I was ok in which I nodded. Then I saw the elf from last night stand up and said "this is no mere ranger, he is Aragon son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance" I just couldn't stop staring at the most handsome elf I have laid my eyes on, but the next thing I heard was Aragon speaking my language "havo dad legolas" ****(sit down legolas)****. What the; that's legolas prince of Mirkwood, my father and his father are the greatest of friends. When my family or his family went to each others realm we would play fight each other to see who's best when we were younglings but for some unknown reason we haven't seen each other for 65 years. when the whole smaug fiasco happened. After a long stare the next thing I heard was Frodo shouting "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though. I do not know the way" oh Frodo a dangerous path you have chosen. The next thing is Gandalf walking back towards Frodo; how he got over the other side in the first place my first thoughts were, "I will help you with this burden Frodo Baggins, so long as it's yours to bear" he then stand behind him and places his hands on his shoulders. Well looks like im not going back home for a long time; I took a hold of Frodo's left hand gently "you will need my abilities young one so I shall protect you until the end" I gave him a warm smile and he did in return. Aragon arose and walked over too and kneeled down in front of him "if by life or death I can protect you, I will… you have my sword" then he stood and took his place on Gandalf's right "and you have my bow" legolas said walking over and stood next to me and gave me a smile and I back "and my axe" a dwarf known as gimli grunted and gave legolas the cold shoulder. Just when I thought this would be it, boromir stops forward "you carry the fates of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done" he pointed out and took a place with us. **

** Lord Elrond looked upon us all and began to say something but we all heard a voice "hey mister Frodo is not going any where without me" we all turned and saw Sam running then standing beside Frodo, Elrond did not look amused but you could hear that he was through his voice "no indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" everyone except gimli and boromir let out a slight chuckle "wait we're coming too" merry and pippin finally decided to make there entrance alas I already knew they would "you'll have to send us home tied up in sack to stop us" merry said happily but serious at the same time "that can be arranged merry" I said amused and he looked at me scared, all the others laughed again except gimli and boromir. Pippin then decided to pipe in "anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing" I chuckled to myself poor pip "well that rules you out pip" merry said. Elrond look upon us all and continued "ten companions…. So be it… you shall be the fellowship of the ring" "great! Where are we going?" pippin asked and everyone gave him a 'seriously' look, oh god this is going to be a longer journey then suspected. **

** It has been a few hours since the meeting and everyone is getting ready for the long journey and early set off in the morning. I was in my room getting my ranger kit sorted then Grimm flew in the window "Grimm we're going on a quest" he just squawked happily as to say 'yes'' we haven't been on a quest in a long time.**

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 the journey

**Chapter 4: The Journey **

** As dawn hit i was already attending to midnight in the stables whilst everyone else was getting ready. i was stroking him up and down his snout as i will not be taking him on this journey, he's to precious for a journey that might be full of death, war and terror "im sorry midnight, i just cant stand if i lost you" he nudged my shouder because he understood, so i just spent a few minutes with him "remember if i need you i'll call; you just listen out" midnight let out a quiet neigh to answer. then i walked out to the others. ****just as i got to the courtyard it sounds as though elrond finished a speech because gandalf spoke "the fellowship awaits the ring bearer" then frodo turned and headed to the gates of Rivendell. i turned towards Elrond "send beth a' atar about i' lema" ****(send word to father about the journey)**** "en' rant tarien" ****(of course princess) ****we gave one another a hug and i returned to my path with grimm on my shoulder. i got to the gates of Rivendell where the fellowship had waited for me. we resumed on our journey with me at the back and frodo and gandalf leading the way. **

****** for many days we travelled over open plains, up and down rocky hill sides, taking rest where needed. at this moment in time we are taking a rest upon a hill side with flat boulders for seating and high boulders for watch. boromir is training merry and pippin how to sword fight with aragon watchin giving out hints and help, gimli, gandalf, sam and frodo were around the the fire with sam cooking, i was meditating upon the high rocks to focus my senses, as for legolas i do not know what he is doing but i can feel his eyes on my back. as i was focussing i could hear gandalf speak "we must hold this course west of the misty mountains for 40 days. if our luck holds the gap of Rohan will be open for us. from there our road turns east to Mordor" as gandalf stop talking i flick my eyes open as i can sense something coming from the south, but nothing is showing as of yet. **

****** i get up slowly and head for the south side of the boulder im on; drowning out the others as i concentrate on my feeling. a few minutes later i sensed legolas next to me "tarien shadow" ****(princess shadow)**** legolas states "taren legolas" ****(prince legolas)**** i reply "sut vanim lle have become"**** (how beautiful you have become)**** he says quite surprisingly and yet loving. i turn taking my gaze from the south "thank you and how handsome you've become" i smile in return, our hands brush slighlty, yep our connection is still there. as we're smiling i could sense the threat moving closer so i snap my head around, thats when grimm came back squawking and landed on my shoulder "oh no" i whisper then sam said "what is it" but the stubborn dwarf had to interviene "nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud" "it's moving fast... against the wind" boromir stating the obvious " crebain from dunland" me and legolas said in unison "hide" aragon shouted "hurry" boromir replies. **

****** so everyone went to hide except me, i stood my ground getting ready to use my shockwave. i heard the others whispering about my stupidity well it was boromir and gimli, go figure. the crebain were in range so i muttered in dragon and pulling my arms out and in a blink of an eye i clapped my hands sending my strong shockwave hitting the flock out of the air; sending them back the way they came. when the coast was clear everyone came out of hiding "spies of saurman! the passage south is being watched. we must take pass of caradhras" gandalf said. so we began to pack up but not before boromir opens his big mouth "how do we now that the black rat on your shoulder isnt one of them" oh no he did not just disrespecr grimm, it started to get darker as my anger rose which started to spook the halflings "Grimm is a raven of Darkmist and is part of the royal family and is loyal to me you halfwit so take that statement back" "or what" he challenged for the second time since our meet. i walked forward to take a swing at him but aragon stopped me and pulled me back "we have no time for this" he stated. i calmed down and the light came back. aragon gave me a friendly stern look before heading to the front of the group "grimm has more royal blood than you: you stupid man" i mutter and stroked grimms breast feeling the soft black feathers whilst walking after the others. **

** meanwhile the crebain from dunland return to the cavervns of Isenguard to give saurman their message "so, Gandalf, you try to lead them over caradhras. and if it fails, where will you go? if the mountain defeats you! will you risk a more dangerous road" he said with great wickedness in his words. the flock gave another message "a night elf so they're not exstinct a royal one at that... try and seek out their home and send the little princess a message" he ordered s few uruk-hai who snickered knowing what they had to do. **

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 snow ice riddles part 1

**Chapter 5: Snow, Ice, Riddles - part 1 **

**Back with the fellow ship: we faught our way through the deep snow well except legolas and i who were light enough to walk on top. few paces forward frodo stumbles so me and aragon stopped him, he touches his neck in search for the ring "what is it frodo" i ask, frodo notices that the ring has gone so we look and see boromir picking the ring up. i drew back my bow just in case, even though i wanted to let go, "boromir" aragon says sternly "its a strange fate we should suffer. so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing" "BOROMIR! give the ring to frodo" aragon then shouts startling him out of his trance over the ring and gives it back "as you wish, i care not" boromir adds "yea right" i mutter lowering my bow, grim squawks. **

****** we travelled up the mountain side where everyone was waist deep in snow except me and legolas, we were ahead on the snow. every once in a while our arms would wrap around each other for more heat, it was nice just like old times "i thought we would meet again but under different circumstances" legolas said in a feathery voice "me too, when this is all over we should meet and talk about what we did within those 65 years apart" i replied with a smile. we walked a bit further until i broke away from him as i heard an evil voice in the distant air "cuiv nwlaca camirasse: nai yarvaxea rasselya!" ****(wake up cruel redhorn! may your horn be blood staind) ****"there is a fell voice on the air" legolas notifing the others "it's saurman" gandalf exclaims, just then an avalanche falls barely giving us time to move to the mountain side. over the noise of the snowfall i could hear aragon "he's trying to bring down the mountaian! gandalf we must turn back" "no" gandalf shouts back and goes into a spell of his own "losto caradhras sebho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" ****(sleep caradhras, be still, lie still hold your wrath)**** after repeating a couple of times it wasnt working so i stepped up and held onto gandalf and started chanting with him. The voice in the distance got more impatient and began to chant louder "cuiv nwaka carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; tultuva notto-carinnar" ****(wake up cruel redhorn! may your blood stained horn fall upon enemy heads!) ****at that moment a bolt of lightening strikes the top of the mountain and sends another avalanche our way. i pushed gandalf away from the edge, as legolas caught him the snow burries them and i slip off the edge of the mountain...**

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 snow ice riddles part 2

**Chapter 5: Snow, Ice and Riddles - pt 2**

**…..Luckily I managed to grab onto a rock that stuck out of the cliff 3 ft down. **

** As I was hanging there I could hear the voices of the others above me "we must get of the mountain, make for the gap of Rohan and take west to my city" I hear boromir shout over the commotion, 'you bog rat that's the dumbest idea' I thought "the gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Aragon shouted in reply 'yea that's true' my internal monologue said "if we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go through the Mines of Moria" the stubborn dwarf announces, 'oh great if it isn't normal elves they hate, it's the night elves', another thought to my thoughts. Ok I didn't want to play this card but im gonna, im a royal for pities sake, I'm hanging off a mountain and they haven't noticed me gone yet. Where's Grimm when you need him, oh wait there he his on legolas' shoulder for what I can see when I look u. I missed the rest of the conversation but now they notice "where's lady shadow" I hear pippin and merry say "I saw hear go off the mountain when the avalanche came down upon us" Frodo replies. I could hear Gandalf say something but do not know what as there is this annoying ringing in my ears, but what caught my attention was legolas singing an elven love song and it ended with "amin mela lle"**** (I love you)**** "I knew how much you loved her legolas….. She's in a better place now, with her ancestors" I heard Aragon say with grievance in his voice. All I could think is 'he loves me' ok enough hanging around "GUYS! A LITTLE HELP" I shout up to them "SHADOW" legolas shouts then I could hear Grimm squawking away. I can just about see Aragon and legolas above me "yea help me up im slipping" I say panicked. So they got some rope and helped me up. **

**Soon enough I was safely on the ground, when the hobbits came and hugged me lightly "im ok young ones you cant get rid of me that easily" I hugged them back "your one strong elf lassie" gimli sort of cheered in his own way. Gandalf patted my back, boromir gave me s glance of disgust and Aragon gave me a brotherly hug. We all started to walk again but I held legolas back "did you mean…. What you said" I asked holding his hands and looking in his eyes "yes princess ever since we were young. Amin mela lle" ****(I love you)**** "amin mela lle too" ****(I love you too)**** then he gently caressed my face and kissed me softly. **

** We all reached a dark valley that the west gate of Moria is hidden. Now that my eyes have adjusted to its natural sight I can see clearer "lle eyes ier voima" ****(your eyes are beautiful)**** I hear beside me, I tuned my head to legolas, who was holding my hand, and replied "ikotane ier lle" ****(so are yours)**** we blush together, not that you noticed. Just then we hear Gandalf "yes gimli their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" "why does that not surprise me" legolas whispers, I chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. We walked a little further and Gandalf stops and makes an outline of a door "well let's see Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight" then he adds "it read 'the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter" when the door illuminates "what do you suppose that means" merry asks confused "oh its quite simple, if you're a friend you must speak the password and the doors will open…. Annon edhellen edro hi ammen, fenna nogothrim lasto Beth lemmen" ****(gate of the elves open now for me, doorway of the dwarf folk listen to the word of my tongue)****. Nothing happens so we all sit down whilst Gandalf thinks of the password. **

** Im sat on a rock writing a message to my father for Grimm to carry home. Legolas comes and sits next to "what are you writing my love" he asks with interest "it's a message to my father letting him know of our progress" I reply "how are you getting it to him" "Grimm is taking it, he doesn't do well in mines so by the time we get to the other side he'll have returned" I said rolling and placing it in Grimm's foot harness "travel fast Grimm, father must be worried not hearing from me sooner" he squawked and sets off. I also noticed Aragon and Sam say goodbye to the pony bill that helped with the supplies "its probably for the best" I mutter, legolas must have heard "what is love" I looked at him, so much love in those crystal clear eyes "sending bill on his way, ponies shouldn't be in mines" reply sadden, he comforts me by placing a soft gentle kiss upon my lips. I sensed an audience so I pulled back slowly and whispered "we have an audience" legolas chuckled and looked down. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the hobbits and boromir looking our way so I placed my hand in legolas' and blended us into the darkness for privacy then we kissed one another. **

** After a while we heard Frodo speak up "it's a riddle speak 'friend' and enter. Whats the Elvish word for friend?" "mellon" Gandalf and I say together, to our surprise the doors began to open.**

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 darkness prevails

**Chapter 6 darkness prevails**

**We all packed up the little bits we had out and headed into mines "soon master and lady elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves, roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This my friend's is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! …. a mine" gimli informed us "sounds delightful gimli, I cannot wait" I said patting his shoulder "this is no mine… it's a tomb" boromir interjected. We took a closer look and saw dead bodies of dwarves all over the floor "Oh! No! Nooo!" gimli mourns next to a fallen dwarf "aa' ron esta****é ****seere" ****(may they rest in peace) ****I say my condolences. Legolas bends down and pics up an arrow from one of the bodies "goblins" and with that one word everyone was on high alert. Aragon, boromir and Gandalf had their swords at the ready, gimli had his axe ready for the attack and me and legolas had our bows strung back, the hobbits just looking frantic. **

"**We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here" boromir said, you know I hate the bog rat but he may have a point. We all backed out of the door "NOW GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT!" boromir shouts, so we ran out of the mines but then Frodo gets grabbed by a tentacle of some sort "FRODO" the hobbits yell "STRIDER" Sam hollers at Aragon, we all run into action. "HELP" Frodo exclaims frightened, I ran into the water and climbed onto the ugly beast "GET OFF HIM" Sam shouts chopping off a tentacle which that causes the beast to drop Frodo. The beast then decides to under the water with me on it so I had to take a deep breath. Before I was completely submerged in the water I heard Aragon and legolas shout my name. A few second later we broke the surface and the beast had more tentacles in which one of them grabbed a hold Frodo again. I try muttering an enchantment to slow down the beast's reactions "****Lova poldora, Templa en' tessa, lanta kaima, n'tess uuvanimo" ****(weaken, paralyze, sleep, hold monster) ****and it seems to be working. "ARGH" Frodo screams "ARAGON" merry yells just as loud. I see legolas fire an arrow at the tentacle with Frodo in its grasp, it did not let go of Frodo, so boromir and Aragon run into the water attacking the beasts tentacles "LADY SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING" boromir shouts over the commotion "SSSH! IM TRYING TO SLOW IT DOWN" I shout back annoyed. **

**Suddenly Aragon slashes the tentacle with Frodo and he was free with boromir there to catch him ****which he does and everyone retreats back into the mines "SHADOW COME ON" Aragon shouts at me "INTO THE MINES" Gandalf calls "LEGOLAS" boromir shouts. Then I was finished with my enchantment and its working "LEGOLAS SHOOT" I yell, so he does and it lands in the beast's eye that caused it to retreat a little but it then decides to charge towards the gates. It hit the door which gave me enough momentum to leap in the air and into a tuck 'n' roll into the mines. At that precise moment the wall and the roof then collapsed and I was safely in the mines in legolas' arms. ****We was deep in deep darkness, you couldn't see anything not even your hand in front of your face, well the others couldn't but I could with being a night elf, my eyes gave off a little glow. But we wasn't in the dark for long as Gandalf lit up the crystal that sat on top of his staff, as serious as this situation was my brain and my mouth failed to worked together "let there be light" that left my subconscious folding her arms and tutting saying 'you despicable elfling' at least I got a chuckle from the hobbits, Aragon and legolas whilst I gained a disapproving look off the rest. So we began to walk following Gandalf through the mines. I was at the back keeping watch and to hang my head in shame. **

**Legolas falls back and walks with me clasping my hand "I thought it was funny my love" he says kindly, I just smiled and nodded. We climbed some steep steps that took us to and opening that had three tunnels leading to different parts of the mines. Gandalf had a look of confusion in his face "I have no memory of this place" ah that explain the confusion. So we all sat down waiting for any sign of Gandalf remember. I sat on a boulder and began to meditate listening to the conversation between my two favourite hobbits "are we lost" pippin asks "no" merry replies uncertain "I think we are" pip states "sssh! Gandalf's thinking" Sam scowls with a little frustration in his voice. A few quiet seconds past until pip talks again "merry" "what" "im hungry" I let a little chuckle out from my lips. My elf ears pick up some disturbance from below, I know who exactly that is I thought to my self. So I relax in my meditation and im joined by my ancestor "ro will betray lle, kai a' putta ho" ****(he will betray you, nothing to stop him) ****"who will betray us" "ho ya seeks I' korma" ****(him who seeks the ring) ****"whats his name I need to know" "ho yassn 'uma royal agar, ho yassen 'ksh yassen, putta ho lle must" ****(him with no royal blood, him with evil within, stop him you must) ****"enough with the riddles, whats his name" "I' Gondorian" ****(the Gondorian) ****"boromir" I whisper and open my eyes quick and look over at boromir, who in which Is looking at e along with the others "shadow what is it" Aragon steps forward and says with concern "nothing! It's nothing" "you said boromir's name" he pushes "it doesn't matter! I forgot what I was going to ask" everyone shakes it off. Gandalf looks at one of the tunnels "ah it's this way" his delightful words say "he's remembered" merry says happily "no! But the air doesn't smell so fell down here, if in doubt, meriadoc, always follow your nose" Gandalf adds. So we all packed our belongings and followed Gandalf but Aragon held me back "mani did ron kwenta lle" ****(what did they say)**** "ro will betray lye" ****(he will betray us)**** "ya" ****(who)**** "boromir" he gave me a sceptic look then another look that I couldn't read "keep sina in lye" ****(keep this between us)**** I nodded and we both followed on. **

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 drums and cave trolls

**Chapter 7 drums and cave trolls**

**As we got to the end of the staircase and across a massive corridor into an open space, Gandalf mutters to himself "let me risk a little more light" then his staff illuminates the open space to reveal the beautiful dwarven city. Every one of us was in awe including gimli which seems odd as he's a member of the Balin family "behold the great realm and dwarf-city of dwarrowdelf" Gandalf informs us "now there's eye opener, and no mistake" Sam mutters to himself but I heard "so beautiful even more so if there were any life" I said patting Gimli's shoulder "aye it would lassie" gimli returns happily. So we carried on through the hall and legolas slips his hand in mine, I looked up ans smile at him "vanimle sila tiri" ****(your beauty shines bright)**** he whispers and I blush red which hardly happens "diola lle" ****(thank you) ****"amin seassa" ****(my pleasure)**** I noticed Aragon give us a knowingly smirk. I was going to say something but got interrupted by Gimli's cry "oh" "gimli" Gandalf whisper shouts. Gimli runs forward into a chamber with light "no! Oh no nooo!" I ran after him and I see him kneeling at the foot of a tomb, my heart falls for gimli and his grief. I place my hands on his shoulders "Aa 'lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha…quel esta" (may thy leaves of you life tree never turn brown… rest well) I mutter my farewell, remembering the dwarf from our taking back Erebor adventure.**

** I move away towards the wall near pippin as I got a sense that something bad is going to happen "here lays Balin, son of Fundin lord of Moria he is dead, then, it's as I feared" Gandalf reads the runes on the grave. I walk slowly around the room sensing all evil and bad doings ignoring the others and Legolas say to Aragon "we must move on, we cannot linger" I appear from behind them "legolas is right something bad is going to happen I can feel it" I say looking between the two. The next thing we knew was a loud clunking noise which hurt my ears; I put my hand to my ears to shut it out. Legolas pulled me closer, turns out it was poor pip that caused it. I slowly moved my hands in time to hear Gandalf shout "fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" snatching back his hat and staff "Gandalf he was merely curious not…" I started but couldn't finish as a sound of drums interrupted then we saw something glow on Frodo which was blue. Screams, screeches and foul sounds where getting closer towards us "orcs" me and legolas in unison. **

** Boromir runs to the door and almost gets hit by a couple "get back! Stay close to Gandalf" Aragon shouts to the hobbits and helps Boromir with the doors. I climbed to the highest point of the room and set up my bow "see I told you something bad is going to happen, why cant you men listen" I shout to them below "next time we will my love" legolas shouts back. Then a troll screams making us jump "they have a cave troll" Boromir says with much needed sarcasm "ana ta a'min" ****(give it to me)**** I say happily. I got my bow ready drawing back on four fingers making three arrows appear. "Arrgh! Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria that draws breath" Gimli states standing upon Balin's tomb. Once they barricaded the doors as much as possible, they stood back readying for the fight to begin. The four hobbits drew out there swords and stood as close as they could to Gandalf. After a few eerie seconds, orcs began to hack at the doors with their weapons "ikotane ta begins" ****(so it begins)**** I muttered to myself.**

** Finally the orcs managed to break a gap in the door which gave me and legolas the opportunity to release our arrows. One orc down and many more to go. I drew back my four fingers and letting go of those three arrows and hit an orc, one in each eye and one slap bang in between. Soon enough the orcs managed to break down the door and came flooding in by the dozen. The guys down below must have had at least three orcs each to fight with whilst I was shooting as many arrows at the foul beasts. Just when things couldn't get worse an orc guided a cave troll through the doors busting down whats left of the door and the wall it was attached too. I was pre-occupied staring at the huge beast in front of me, that I didn't notice the orcs beginning to climb up the walls and onto the ledge were I was based. I was soon thrown out of my trance when I felt a sharp sting on my right arm. My fighting instincts have now kicked in and drew my sword and dagger out fighting with both. **

** Every swing he orc took at be I blocked and counteracted using my specialised attack moves: orc hewer, final judgement, balrogs gambit, shield cleaver, dark deliverance, lightening strike, helms hammer and swift justice. I was caught off guard and was swiped around the face leaving a gash on my left cheek causing it to bleed. I felt the trickle of blood whilst orc gave a sinister chuckle "lle will pay ten' tanya saura' onna" ****(you will pay for that foul creature) ****with cat like reflexes I flung one of my throwing knives and hit it right in the cold black heart that lies in its chest. I took a few seconds to recover and ran towards the hobbits to help with their predicament. Sam was now fighting with a frying pan, which must hurt as it's made out of cast iron and pip and merry resorted to rocks. I chuckled to myself and carried on swinging at the ugly beasts that came my way. **

** Ducking my way though the swings, I finally saw a opening and punctured my dagger's way through it's mouth, into it's brain and out the back of it's head. I couldn't see anymore orcs around me and was startled by the cave trolls screams and grunts followed by Sam's yelling "FRODO" I turned towards the commotion to come face to face with a horrific sight: the troll had skewered Frodo in his stomach with a spear "FRODO" me and Aragon shouts, so we try and get to him fighting our way through the remaining orcs. I came to one orc so I ran towards it and slid on my knees through his legs and with one swing cut the orc in half. Once I got to my feet I stared in awe at legolas as I saw him fight and take down the troll. For the last scattered orcs I chanted and summoned the dark shadows to smother and kill the rest "amin yola onna mori en'luhla, ndengina feuyaerea" ****(I summon creature, dark spirits, kill disgusting ones). ****My eyes lit up bright and shadows began to appear and do their bidding. **

**The fight was won but not yet over. Legolas made his way to me and kissed me passionately, as if to say that I thought I was going to loose you, his hand was stroking my uninjured cheek "lle vanim sal' erin even yassen sina harwa" ****(your beauty still remains even with this wound)**** he whispers when he pulls back, I smiled then we made our way to Frodo and the rest. As we stood behind them Aragon was attending Frodo, he turned him over to find Frodo coughing and breathing deeply. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Releasing legolas I ran and embraced Frodo in a welcoming hug. "He's alive" Sam exclaims joyfully "im all right, im not hurt" Frodo replies for reassurance. I pulled back and was looking at him confused "you should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar" Aragon says with confusion "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf mutters with curiosity. Frodo then pulls open his shirt to reveal a vest of mithril, we all look amazed "you are full of surprises Master Baggins" gimli grunts. Sam touches it in awe "how did you come across this vest Frodo?" I asked interested "Bilbo gave me it for protection back in Rivendell" he says with a thankful tone. We all got up and more orc screams were heard "to the bridge of khazad-d****û****m!" Gandalf rambles, from that we run off.**

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 new devilry

**Chapter 8: New Devilry **

** We made a run for it out the back door of the chamber whilst being chased by an army of ors. Now the orcs were coming up from the ground and down from the ceiling, crawling on the columns like spiders. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded by the orcs, we all drew our weapons "shall I use my shockwave" i said eyeing up the foul creatures that has us circled "that will be a big help m'lady" boromir said, so I took a step forward feeling my power growing but was interrupted by a thunderous growl. We all look in the direction it came from, so did the orcs, just then a fiery light glowed in the stairwell tunnel we just came from. It was so sudden and bright it hurt my eyes, so I had to shield them, legolas was embracing me in a hug trying to shield my eyes as well. Seconds later another thunderous roar is herd which made the orcs flea in fear, scattering in all directions. It was just the fellowship and the new devilry now standing in the mines. We all stared at the brightening light "what is this new devilry" boromir asks curiously. **

** Gandalf closed his eyes as if he was concentrating "a Balrog: a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" So we all bolted down the halls, then we enter a passage way and down a flight of stairs, parts ended into a chasm which caused boromir to nearly fall but legolas caught him. The hobbits were shy of falling as well but I caught them beforehand. As we take another flight Gandalf and Aragorn stop at the rear discussing something, the rest were busy to notice but I caught their conversation "lead them on Aragorn the bridge is near" I saw Aragorn resist but Gandalf pushed him away "do as I say" swords are no more use here" Gandalf finished. So we carried on down the staircase, half way down, a gap hap stopped us. Legolas leaped across as he lands, he turns a gestured for Gandalf but he looks back towards the hall as we heard a loud growl which caused some stones to fall around us. Gandalf then resumes jumping across into the safety of legolas' arms.**

** Suddenly arrows started striking at the steps we stood upon. After a few arrows one lands straight in my left shoulder "Aarrgh" I groaned clutching the wound. Aragorn and legolas began to shoot arrows back killing many, boromir soon grabbed a hold of pip and merry "merry! Pippin" he shouts whilst leaping across landing safely. After I got over the shock of being shot I pulled the arrow out "Aarrgh" I grunted with relief. It was Sam's turn to jump "Sam" Aragorn says grabbing him and throwing him across to boromir. He then turns to gimli but the stubborn dwarf wasn't having it "no body tosses a dwarf" he grunts then leaps across, but was a little shy of the edge and lost his balance which made legolas grab his beard "not the beard" he shouts. Then some stones fall from the steps and began to crumble beneath mine, Frodo's and Aragorn's feet so we pushed Frodo up higher and followed. We struggled to our feet and gazed at the bigger gap no man can jump let alone and hobbit. **

**All of a sudden the mighty beast Balrog's growls broke out in the hall next to us and its fiery light seen, luckily my eyes had adjusted. They were that loud the vibrations broke the stone structures which caused huge rocks from the ceiling and then smashes the steps behind "fantastic" I mumble. Now there's a gap behind us which enables the weakness of the stairs and causes it to wobble "steady! Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward! Steady!" Aragorn guides us calmly "hold on my love" legolas shouts to me. I look back at him with so much love, the connection ****between us has heightened and I can feel it. I was so determined to get to Legolas I shifted all my weight forward like Aragorn and Frodo. The stairs began to tip forward and slammed onto out fellow companions' stairs which gave us another momentum to leap across. Frodo was caught by the hobbits, Boromir caught Aragorn and Legolas caught me. We took a few seconds to gaze in each others eyes sending telepathic thoughts then we took off running whilst the stone structures collapse behind us. **

**Finally we got to the bridge, our target was reach but our goal wasn't over "over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouts from the rear of the group. I was in front of Gandalf and I noticed him stop half way across, so I stopped with him "Gandalf come on we got to go" taking a hold of his hand. He turns to me and he holds much sympathy for us and power lays behind his eyes "no shadow! My journey stops here but yours still goes on" he says taking my hands. I let go some tears for my old friend "your future is full of adventure! You must fulfil them". He gazes behind me and so do I we see the rest of the fellowship on the other side of the bridge gazing at us "your love for each other is great, stronger than any other elves" I turn back Gandalf and hug him tight. He then whispers something in my ear that leaves me paralyzed; we pulled apart and look to one another with sadness and sympathy "go now! Fly!" he pushes me away. I walk backwards gazing at Gandalf and the demon that's immerging in front of us. When I got 3ft away I bolted to the others. **

** I ran straight into Legolas' arms for comfort. Everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew Frodo was shouting for Gandalf, I turn to see Frodo being held back by Boromir and Gandalf hanging off the bridge that is now split in two. "Fly, you fools" Gandalf says and falls into the dark abyss below. Everyone heads up the stairs to the eastern gate apart from Aragorn who stares at the bridge. I run down to him as I saw orcs firing at him "Aragorn lets get r'e en' sinome" ****(out of here). ****Finally he snaps back when an arrow almost hits him. We followed the others up another set of steps and out into the light. As the light was so bright, after being in a dark place for so long, my eyes changed to black quickly with a stinging sensation. I looked around at the surroundings to which my eyes finally land on the man I love, Legolas then spots me and rushes to embrace me in a loving hug then kissing like we haven't seen each other in years. When we pulled apart Legolas has a look of shock and disbelief "amin mela lle ikotane sai'" ****(I love you so much)**** Legolas says soothingly, I looked into his eyes "lye mela is beleg can lle feel ta"**** (our love is so strong can you feel it)**** I ask "uma! Lye mela is ilterendi" ****(yes! Our love is unbreakable). ****We held each other whilst looking around to the others grieving and looking distraught.**

**I look over to Aragorn who's cleaning his sword then re**-**sheaths it "Shadow, Legolas get them up" I nodded and walked over to pippin "give them a moment for pity's sake" Boromir shouts "by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs" Aragorn shouts back "he's right! We must reach the wood of lothlòrien" I say gazing away from pippin that's in my arms crying "come Boromir, Legolas, gimli get them up" Aragorn adds . I turn to pip who's looking at me, streaks of tear stains down his cheeks "don't worry pip he's still with us in our hearts, as my people say 'lissenen ar' maska lalaith tenna ' lye omentuva'" "what does that mean" he asked intrigued, so I pulled him up, dusted him off "it means sweet water and light laughter till next we meet, we will se him again pip maybe not in this life but in the next" I smiled and he returned it. I made my way back to Legolas clutching my shoulder as I can feel the pain now the adrenalin has gone. My arm was covered in dried blood all the way down to my finger tips where it has been dripping off "sut naa lle umien" ****(how are you doing)**** Legolas asks "amin anta est ar' kaim" ****(I need rest and sleep)**** I say, he nods and takes my hand walking in the direction that Aragorn has taken to get to lothlòrien. **

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 lothlorien

**Chapter 9: Lothlòrien**

**It didn't take us too long to get on the outer skirts of lothlòrien with the pace we're all running. Aragorn was just a few paces in front of us taking a gulp of water from the river. We finally cross the Dimrill Dale entering into the woods. Everyone was in front of me due to the fact I could hear squawking behind me "Grimm" I whisper silently to my self. I turn and head back out of the woods and stood on the edge waiting for Grimm to come. Grimm is one of fastest ravens in Darkmist and can out fly a normal within seconds. I can now see him so I call to him with my whistle. A few seconds later he lands on my uninjured shoulder "im so glad to see you my friend! So much has happened! What news is there from my father" I asked stroking his breast ignoring the pain in my shoulder. Grimm squawks in sadness "that doesn't sound too good" he hovers above my shoulder so I can take the piece of parchment hesitantly noticing a Rivendell seal "whats Lord Elrond writing for" I said breaking it and reading the letter. **

_"__**Amin Mellon shadow, amin write yassen ra nwalma, lye gothrim brings distruction a' lle arda, man has kanu lle gwath sinome"**_**(my friend shadow, I write with great sadness. Our foes bring destruction to your realm which has lead you people here) ****"my people! Sounds like he's putting a double meaning on that Grimm" I say to Grimm who tilts his head. I continue to read ****_"amin delotha a' inform lle, tanya lee atar, amin mellon has passed no' e'a a n'ataya, protecting ho arda" _****(I hate to inform you that your father, my friend has passed on into a different life protecting his realm). ****My tears began to fall down my cheeks, my heart hurting with grief, 'but what about my mother' I thought and continued to read**_** "**_**_lle atara is varna sinome e' Rivendell vee' lle atar sent he sinome re has given nosta a' s healthy laito girl, tarien Tristiana e' I' Nightwood Realm"_****(your mother is safe here in Rivendell as your father sent her here, she has give birth to a healthy baby girl, prince Tristiana of the Nightwood Realm). ****I have a baby sister and I am to be queen, I turn to Grimm "I'm not ready to be Queen Grimm! I shall not let my father's death be unavenged" I read the last few lines, fearing I'll breakdown****_"stay varna amin tari lle voronwer mellon, Lord Elrond"_****(stay safe my queen, your loyal friend Lord Elrond).**** I stood clutching the letter letting the silent tears fall. Grimm stroked my ear with his head giving me his condolences. "That's what Gandalf meant back in Moria 'you'll be a great queen' he foresaw this and knew I would doubt myself! That crafty old man" I chuckled to myself with Grimm laughing at me. **

** With the others; they were being lead to the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. With a glow issuing forth from them the lord and lady descended to meet the fellowship, hand in hand. No one as of yet has noticed shadow missing from the group. Aragorn touches his head to offer his greeting. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him afar" lord Celeborn asks "merry" "what pippin" "where's lady shadow" the two hobbits whispered amongst themselves. Galadriel looks to the hobbits and then into Aragorn's eyes "Gandalf the grey has fallen into shadow" she says then stares blankly at Legolas as if for some inspiration as to shadows where abouts "lady shadow is wounded…she is greeted by an old friend and has received some shocking news" lady Galadriel informs them "Haldir" Celeborn asks "yes m'lord" "send a team of elves to search for her and to attend her wounds" haldir bows and motions a few elves to follow him as he walks back down the spiral staircase. A few moments pass "what becomes of the fellowship without Gandalf, hope is lost" Celeborn iterates looking amongst the group "the quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to ruin of all yet hope remains while the company is true" Galadriel insights them as she looks at Sam smiling and he back "do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil tonight ou will sleep in peace" she continues but whispers in Frodo's mind 'welcome Frodo of the shire, one who has seen the eye!'. **

** Back with shadow; I have just left the infirmary with Grimm on my shoulder, heading to the camp area where the others are. The elves have patched up my arm, shoulder, and cheek and replaced my clothes with those of Lothlòrien, whilst mine are being washed and repaired. As I enter, I hear the elves sing "a lament for Gandalf" my love says, merry looks to the trees then to legolas "what do they say about him" he asked intrigued "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief still too near" he replies "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them…. 'The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green, or after thunder, silver showers…." Sam starts, I see Aragon nudge Gimli who's pretending to be asleep and snoring 'same old Gimli' I thought "came falling like a ….. Rain of flowers' oh that doesn't do them must justice by a long road" Sam finishes "that was beautiful Sam you should be a poet" I say announcing my presence "shadow" merry and pippin shouts getting up, running over and tackling me in a hug, luckily Grimm flew over to Sam's shoulder "I'm ok boys! Im here" I reassured them "we were so worried" pippin etches out "needn't to worry I am fine" I kiss their heads and sent them on their way. I look up to find my eyes have met legolas', we walk towards each other meeting half way. He takes my hands in his and brings them up to his chest "vanimle sila tiri than oio melamin" ****(your beauty shines brighter than ever my love)**** my cheeks heat probably going red, only this elf can make me blush "walk yassen amin" ****(walk with me)**** I ask and he smiles and nods. Releasing one of my hands we walked off and I lead him to a water fall I found when I was a youngling. **

** When we reach the waterfall we walked on the fallen tree trunk. We stood side by side gazing at the beauty of the water and the moon light that is shining down upon us. "This place has beauty like yours, my love" legolas said turning to me grasping my other hand and bringing it up to his chest "yes I thought so when I found it when I was a little girl" I reply looking anywhere but his eyes, as I fear I would cry with grief in front of him. But legolas isn't much of a fool to notice; he gently places his thumb and forefinger under my chin and turns my face so we meet eyes "ikotane sad! Lle eyes kwentra" ****(so sad! Your eyes tell)**** his eyes hold so much worry for me "amin atar is ba" ****(my father is dead)**** I answer. Legolas' eyes go to grief, sadness and sympathy "sut" ****(how)**** he asks "Saruman found our realm and destroyed it. He sent orcs out, not many I don't think but enough to make the city flee to Rivendell and kill my father" I turn away and walk a little away looking up at the stars to help stop my tears. After a few seconds he takes my left hand in his "lle atara" ****(your mother)**** he asks "she is safe in Rivendell along with my baby sister Tristiana" I smile thinking about them. I see legolas give a small smile, and then I let a happy tear out. We embraced each other in a gentle hug. After a quiet moment "salka yassen amin" ****(dance with me)**** legolas whispers. I looked up to him "I'd mela a' " ****(I'd love to)**** I smile and we slowed danced in the moon and star light. **  
><strong> "Renech I lu erui govannen" <strong>**(do you remember when we first met)**** I ask, he smiled at the memory "lle were dagora sparring" ****(your were battle sparring) **

_**Flashback**_  
><em><strong>I was in the training ground teaching our newer fighters. At this moment I was teaching the youngest fighter the Helms Hammer attack which is good when against a taller enemy "hyarya dal forward" <strong>__**(left foot forward)**__** I say doing the action with the young elf copying "swing tuulo' foray de" **__**(swing from right up)**__** I got to say the elf has good technique, a quick learner is the best learner. "san tuulo' hyarya de" **__**(then from left up)**__** I resume "ar' tella nan' il least, turn korima ar' ndu tuulo' telmello" **__**(and last but not least, turn around down from top)**__** I looked and was pleased with his work "sai quel" **__**(very good) **__**"diola lle arwenamin" **__**(thank you my lady) **__**"sii ' lle got a' be quick" **__**(now you go to be quick) **__**so I showed him the speed we need for it to be successful, he nods and follows. A while later we put it into practice and began to spar a friendly match. I got the final blow in and knocked him down "sai quel, ner speed ento coiasira" **__**(very good, more speed next time)**__** I said helping him up. He nodded and looked "uuma dele, lle ume quel" **__**(don't worry you did well).**__** I patted his back and nodded to the others as to say 'go on have fun'. I whistled for Grimm and he flew to my shoulder, "shadow" I hear my father shout, I turned and saw him with other elves but they're not night elves. I made my way over. **_  
><em><strong> "Atar" <strong>__**(father)**__** I say and bowed to him then looked to the others then to Grimm sharing a look 'royals' we shared. "Shadow sina is aran Thranduil ar'I ho utinu taren legolas"**__** (shadow this is king Thranduil and his son prince legolas)**__** my father introduced us "heru en amin sina is amin tinu tarien shadow" **__**(my lords this is my daughter princess shadow). **__**I looked to the new company "vendu ' heruamin" **__**(greetings my lords)**__** I say with welcome "seasa omentien lle" **__**(pleasure meeting you)**__** king Thranduil replied I glanced to legolas he smiled as did I. "shadow how are the new fighters coming along" my father asks "well their speed needs to be improved but other than that they are coming on pretty well, I say by the end of the summer solstice they'll be ready" I replied looking back at the elves in training "lle naa belegohtar" **__**(you are a mighty warrior) **__**king Thranduil says "diolalle" **__**(thank you)**__** I reply not looking back "my daughter is our best warrior, I always knew she would, she never once did girlie activities" everyone chuckled part from me, I was too focused on the training "maybe my son and your daughter could have a friendly spar" Thranduil suggests. I turned my head to the side and looked out the corner of my eye to watch their reactions "that's sounds like an excellent idea, we shall plan it for the when we sign the alliance documents" then they walked off planning with legolas following. **_  
><em><strong>End of flashback<strong>_

**We were still slow dancing in the moonlight "gwenwin in enninath" ****(long years have passed)**** I say "amin sai' cant believe lle beat amin" ****(I still cant believe you beat me)**** legolas smiles "maybe er re lle will beat amin" ****(maybe one day you will beat me)**** we chuckled and we stopped dancing and looked at each other "amin mela lle"**** (I love you)**** he said placing a kiss upon my lips "amin mela lle a'" ****(I love you to) ****I replied when we pulled back "tula lye need esta" ****(come we need rest) ****he states I nod and we walked back to the camp area. As we got back everyone was asleep except Aragorn, who looked at us with a knowing smile. We laid down ans cuddled to each other "diola lle ten' dancing yassen amin" ****(thank you for dancing with me)**** legolas whispers "ta nae amin saessa"**** (it was my pleasure). ****Then we drifted to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 argonath

**Chapter 10: Argonath**

** At Isenguard's tower and the inner chambers of Orthanc, Saruman and a great orc stood watching the sunrise within "do you know how the orcs first came into being… they were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated… a ruined and terrible form of life and now perfected: my fighting Uruk-hai whom do you serve?" Saruman ranted "Saruman" the orc replies. Further down on the chambers the Uruk-hai were getting armoured up and got given their weapons and receiving their white hand of Saruman. They soon got in order waiting for their master's demands from the caverns balcony "hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear you will taste man flesh" the whole cavern of Uruk-hai blew up in roars shaking their weapons in the air "one of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled, kill the other" so the Uruk-hai charged out of the caverns in columns. Saruman turned and walked out towards the with an orc follower "what news of the Nightwood realm" Saruman asked "it's been diminished sire" the orc chuckled out "and what of the princesses family" "the king slaughtered, the mother and the unborn escaped along with a few others" Saruman stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly around to face the orc who is now cowering beneath the dark wizards gaze "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THERE IS STILL AN HEIR TO THE REALM" he shouted darkly with his magical staff pointed at the shrivelled creature "but sire the child is unborn" it tried to reason with the lord "THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SLAUGHTERED YOU RETREAD FILTH" Saruman then flung the orc across the tunnel "hunt them down and see to it that it is done" he resumed to walked back to the black tower, but this was short lived when the orc began to speak frightfully "im afraid that will not be possible great one…. They have taken refuge in Rivendell" "well that is most inconvenient" he mumbles turning swiftly and taking off the orcs head with the end of his staff "incompetent scum" Saruman walks briskly away to confer with Sauron through the palant****í**r.

** Back to the fellowship and shadow is waking up: I woke up early before anyone. I notice my rangers clothes have been mended and returned, so I changed into them and dropped my dress back with a working elf. Walking around the forest I came to the river starring out thinking of our route 'travelling by boat is our best bet' I thought "amin tari shadow" ****(my queen! Shadow)**** I heard in my mind so I turned and saw lady Galadriel "arwenamin" ****(my lady)**** I reply out loud "do il gorga amin child! Our lema has ere' begun, ta is your maranw" ****(do not fear my child! You journey has only begun, it is your destiny) ****she said "ta to early amin il desiel" ****(its too early, I am not ready)**** I reply with doubt "lle i'er sai sai' desiel" ****(you are very much ready)**** she walked to me and held my hands "believe in your self shadow, your reign will change all" I nodded and looked down "come you need to get ready for the long journey ahead, everyone will be waking up" Galadriel lead me away to the working elves. **

** I was helping the elves prepare the boats till I hear the lord and lady talking to the fellowship, so I walked over and stood behind the others. Looking around I saw elves carrying some sort of departing gifts "never before have we clad strangers in the grab of our own people, may these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" Celeborn said looking among us whilst an elf gave out the cloaks and the L****ó****rien pin to attach to them. I received mine and walked back to my boat to take mine off and put it in my satchel, once I did that I placed my new one over my shoulders. I turn and saw merry and pippin already seated in a boat, with legolas standing handing them a piece of lembas bread "lembas! Elvish way bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man" he says, I looked to pippin as I walked over "you don't look so well pip" I say wrapping my arm around legolas' and he placed his free hand on the hand resting on his bicep. Merry turned to pippin "how many did you eat" he whispered "four" was the reply from the ill looking pip, I chuckled "do not worry pippin drink plenty of water and the sick feeling should go down" I told him and he burped. I walked back to my boat and stood waiting for legolas and gimli to come. As I waited I noticed that Grimm was no where to be seen so I whistled for him, as soon as I finished he swooped down high from a tree and settled on my shoulder. He was gobbling down a mouse which I chuckled at "Grimm I need you to fly above us and keep watch and call down to me if you see anything" he squawked and flew up above. I stood starring through the eyes of Grimm a new skill I have developed over the years but not actually had the chance to practice it. **

** I was soon distracted from the gaze "my love the lady of the light wishes to speak with you" legolas gently informs me, I nod and walked over to lady Galadriel "lle wish a' speak yassen amin arwenamin" ****(you wished to speak with me my lady)**** "I have given each of the fellowship a gift, but I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bare" she answers "amin do il know I' ana amin rudh" ****(I do not know the gift I bare)**** I reply confused "true mela is I' ana llerudh, sai tearc a' lye" ****(true love is the gift you bare, very rare to us)**** she whispered gazing to legolas, who acted like he cant hear us from the boat but he can, I smirked at the thought. "Alas I have no gift but a messenger brought this to you" she handed me a ring which I knew instantly who's it were "your mother sent you your fathers ring, knowing the heir needs the royal seal" she continued, I had silent tears running down my cheeks "time has come to set off on your journey" she kissed my forehead and guided me back to the boats. The fellowship had worry on their faces as they saw my tears. I sat in my boat between gimli and legolas, he puts a hand on my shoulder and I place a hand on top of his "we shall reach a small island past the sheer cliffs, there we will rest" I heard Aragorn say then we were off. We were sailing down the river coming to the main river that will take us down towards Argonath. Every now and then I would look to Grimm to see if he's ok then sometime will look through the eyes of him to get a better knowledge of our surroundings. **

** By nightfall we reached the island as predicted. Everyone was setting up for the night, Frodo and Sam talking, merry and pippin asleep, gimli smoking his pipe, Aragorn and boromir having a discussion, I was looking out towards the other side of the river sensing the Uruk-hai getting closer, Grimm told me of this few leagues back "you sense it too" a voice said from behind, I glance back and saw legolas "yes! The evil is spreading quickly, the Uruk-hai has quickened, and we should leave at first light" I whispered looking back at the river and then up to Grimm who was circling. Legolas was at my side holding my hand and playing with my fathers ring "sut naa lle umien" ****(how are you doing)**** he asked "amin eithel" ****(I am well)****. Silence came to the little camp, so we turned to see everyone asleep "I guess we should rest" legolas suggests "agreed" so we walked to our place holding hands and laying down together. It didn't take legolas long to fall asleep, I on the other hand was restless all night. **

** As morning broke the fellowship was waking up but I had been awake for a few hours already "something is troubling you" a grufty quiet voice was heard form behind me, I turned and saw Aragorn "my minds troubling me that's all" I reply looking away "whatever is troubling you shadow don't over think it" he pattered my should and walked away to the boats "we should get going" he said to us all. Now we are sailing away down towards Argonath with Grimm above us. Our boat was tail gating whilst Aragorn's boat was leading. Even though Aragorn's boat was a few lengths in front I could hear what he was telling Frodo "Frodo! Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old! My kin" that's when I looked up and noticed the big royal statues, holding their palms in warning and stern faces. We reached the foot of Amon hen, hill of sight, approaching the beach embankment so we could set up camp. **

* * *

><p><strong>please write a review and a comment, as I would like to know what you think about my story!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 seperate ways we go

**Chapter 11: separate ways we go**

** Our boats breached the beach and we all departed from them. As I stood on the edge of the water looking out and above for Grimm to see any signs of suspicion, I noticed boromir looking like he's having an inner battle with himself "ikotane ta begins" ****(so it begins)**** I whisper eyeing him up and folding my arms. Still gazing at him discretely I hear the words from my ancestors in my head "kai a' putta ho" ****(nothing to stop him)**** "amin need a' putta ho" ****(I need to stop him)**** I say a little louder than usual which got boromir's attention, he strolled over "speak the word of man, that way we know your not plotting against us" he had a look of hatred in his eye, his out burst made everyone stop what they are doing and look at us. legolas took a few steps forward but Grimm was squawking like mad from above I look up and gaze through his eyes "that's not good" I say coming back to my own eyes and shoving past boromir and charged to Aragorn with legolas in toe "we should leave now" I told him "no, orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness" he replies "it is not the eastern shore that worries us, a shadow and a threat has been growing in our minds, something draws near, we can feel it" legolas whispers looking out into the forest "Aragorn he is right, its my mind is full of darkness because of this threat" I confirm, legolas walks away a little "ro will betray lle, kai a' putta ho" ****(he will betray you, nothing to stop him)**** I whisper repeating the words of my ancestors "ho ya seeks I' korma… ho yassen n'uma royal agar, ho yassen 'ksh yassene, putta ho lle must…. I' gondorian" ****(him who seeks the ring, him with no royal blood, him with evil within, stop him you must the gondorian) ****I finish the words "that is the threat that is occupying my mind Aragorn, when have you known my people to be mistaken" I urged him to make a decision. He was about to reply when we heard merry "where's Frodo" we looked round and saw no sign of him or boromir. I turned to Aragorn with a panicked look "legolas, gimli stay here keep watch on the camp, hobbits stay close to them, shadow with me" Aragorn ordered then we took off in the forest. **

** In the middle of the forest Frodo's wondering around then stands by a protruding stone head coming out the ground. Boromir is gathering fire wood sees Frodo and approaches him, but he backs away from boromir "none of us should wonder alone, you least of all. So much depends on you Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer needlessly? There are other ways. Frodo. Other paths that we might take" boromir says closing in on Frodo but he keeps backing away "I know what you would say. It would sound like wisdom but for the warning in my heart" Frodo exclaims but boromir cuts him off "warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that this is madness" boromir edges getting frustrated "there is no other way" Frodo reasons but its doesn't registers with him "I ask only for the strength to defend my people" as if on last anger strings boromir throws down his gathered wood "if you would lend me the ring…" he finishes speed walking closer to Frodo "NO" he pleads stepping further back way from the man who seems to have gone mad with power and greed "why do you recoil? I am no thief" boromir persuades terribly "you are not your self" Frodo raises his voice in suspicion "what chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the ring. And you will beg for death before the end" Frodo decides to ignore him and runs away "YOU FOOL" boromir shouts and begins to chase after Frodo "it is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine" boromir struggles to catch Frodo but manages to tackles him to the ground "it should be mine! Give it to!" boromir grits out reaching for the ring "NO" Frodo whimpers out loud "give it to me" grunts again "no" Frodo struggles out. Slipping on the ring Frodo disappears and kicks boromir off him, running away leaving boromir looking around frantically and desperately "I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and to the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" finally the evil shadow in his mind leaves when he slips ans falls to the ground. Once again his senses are back to normal "Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please Frodo" boromir shouts out to the vanished Halfling "Frodo, im sorry" he calls out from afar. **

** Frodo was still in the shadow world climbing onto the Seat of Seeing of Amon Hen. He looks over the stone seat and sees the dark tower from afar, the image rushes towards him and his vision rises to it's top where the great eye of Sauron was staring and burning back menacingly, the dark lord speaking in black tongue. Frodo rushes to remove the ring and falls off the Seat of Seeing landing on his back. He sits up trying to catch his breath when Grimm flies down and lands on his shoulder. **

** With Aragorn and shadow; I was running just a few paces in front of Aragorn, following Grimm as he found Frodo's scent. For a second I lost the sight of Grimm but his calling drew me in the direction. I came upon the Seat of Seeing, too long has it been since ive seen the seat that stands upon the Amon hen. Coming around a column I saw Frodo with Grimm on his should "Frodo we were worried… ARAGORN OVER HERE" I say to Frodo and shout to Aragorn. When Aragorn came, Grimm flew to my should, I petted him "well done my friend "I say reaching in my satchel and pulling out a locus for him "it has taken boromir" Frodo says, my head shot towards them "we have to find him Aragorn, stop him before its to late" I say very seriously "where is the ring" Aragorn asks ignoring me and walking to Frodo "STAY AWAY" he shouts walking backwards "he's lost trust in us" I whisper sadly. Frodo runs off with Aragorn following him, I chase after "Frodo!" he exclaims "I swore ro protect you" he finishes "as did I" I say softly walking next to Aragorn "can you protect me from yourselves" he answer. We now understand why he acted this way, Frodo then shows us the ring "would you destroy it" he asks, we look at the dark power source and walk towards as it whispers "Aragorn… Aragorn… Elessar… Shadow… Shadow… Nightwood" Aragorn than encloses Frodo's hand with his and pushes it back gently into the hobbits chest "we would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor" Aragorn says gently "I know, look after the others especially Sam, he will not understand" Frodo asks "we will do all we can Frodo" I whisper kneeling and giving him a hug. **

** Suddenly Aragorn stands "go, Frodo" I look down to see his sword glow, Aragorn draws his sword "Frodo take Grimm he'll look after you" I say placing Grimm on his shoulder "look after him Grimm" he chirps "run" I say standing up drawing my blades and walking to Aragorn "run" Aragorn shouts. Frodo turns and runs leaving me and Aragorn to the up coming battle. We walk out from behind the columns to face a pack of Uruk-hai advancing towards us. Putting a smile on our faces we bring up our blades to accept their challenge. Soon enough they attack making me and Aragorn separate leading him up the stairs of the Seat of Seeing and me nearer the trees. Cutting as many down as possible can, I just made out Sam shouting out "Mr Frodo" oh no I see where this is going "find the Halfling! Find the Halfling" the pack leader shouts to his comrades. Luckily Aragorn launches from the top platform and onto the Uruk-hai shouting "ELENDIL". "Now you decide to show up my love" I shout cheekily to legolas once he came into view "my darling now is better than later" he replies back just as cheekily "Aragorn go!" I and legolas shout to Aragorn and he runs after the escaping Uruk-hai. Gimli, legolas and I stayed behind killing what was left behind. I must have been up against one of the strongest in the rabble because he was able to disarm me and my sword and dagger went flying behind me. My ugly foe went for my legs but I was able to back slip, when I brought my legs up and over my head I manage to kick the beast in the jaw. When my legs touched the ground I took out a throwing knife out my boot and threw it straight into the Uruk-hai's stone cold black heart. Unfortunately my sword and dagger was far away for me to get it and my bow was back at the camp so I had to go hand on hand combat. **

** Punching my way through and kicking where possible I was nearing my sword and dagger, that's when I noticed an Uruk-hai sneak up behind legolas, gimli was too busy with his group of attackers and none of the Uruk-hai seem to be bothered to come to me, so I grabbed another knife from my wrist brace and threw it at the sneaky foe and it lands straight in between the eyes. Finally we were able to kill the remaining ones "we should go! More will come" legolas says we nodded, I bet down to retrieve my sword and dagger but it cased be to wince "you ok lassie" gimli grunted "im fine" I reassure him, when him and legolas ran off in front, I touchy my left side wincing in pain, my hand was covered in blood when I pulled it away "cursed beasts" I lift up my tunic and noticed a slash, not to deep I'll live. I grabbed the throwing knives I threw and took off in the direction of legolas, gimli and Aragorn. I caught up to them easily; mid run we heard a horn "is that…" I started "the horn of Gondor" legolas finishes "boromir" Aragorn says running further on. We ran down the hills and towards the blasts, with me being faster runner out the four of us I was ahead running as fast as I can, ignoring the pain in my left side. Boromir and the attacking Uruk-hai cam into my sight and within spell distance "templa en' tessa morierea" ****(paralyze dark ones)**** I chanted aloud. Thankfully it worked and managed to immobilize them long enough for us to get there. **

** Finally we got there and Aragorn tackled the leader of the pack leaving me, legolas and gimli to kill the remaining strays. I was hacking; slicing away one floored me from behind and kicked me in the face drawing blood so I spat it out. It went to kick me again but I grabbed its leg and took out the other with mine making it fall to the floor. I crawled on top of the filthy beast and punched it repeatedly in the face, when it was weak enough, I grabbed its head in my arms and in one quick movement I snapped its neck. I rolled away and laid on the floor to catch my breath, luckily all the strays either fled or slain, closing my eyes for a few seconds letting the excitement of battle wash away. When I opened them legolas was above me holding out his hand, I place my hand in his and he pulled me up "melamin" ier lle ok" ****(my love are you ok)**** he asks "uma amin am tereva" ****(yes I am fine)**** I reply wincing and groaning. I looked up to him and her looks worried "amin am tereva" ****(I am fine)**** I say resting my hands on his cheeks stroking them with my thumbs, I kiss his lips softly and pull back "uuma worry melamin" ****(don't worry my love)**** I clasp his hand and walk over to Aragorn who is kneeling over boromir. **

** Aragorn was trying to pull out the arrows in his chest but boromir stops him and talks "they took the little ones" "merry and pippin" I say stepping towards them letting go of legolas' hand, boromir nods "hold still" Aragorn instructs "Frodo, where is Frodo" boromir asks "me and shadow let him go" Aragorn replies "then you did what I could not, I tried to take the ring from him" he exclaimed looking at us ashamed. Aragorn looked up at me with a 'sorry I doubted you look' before he went back to his conversation "the ring is beyond our reach now" "forgive me, I did not see it, I have failed you all" boromir says struggling for breath "no boromir you thought bravely you kept your honour" Aragorn reassures him, I walk away to see if I could track the Uruk-hai. A moment passes and I heard my named being called rather hoarsely "lady shadow" it was boromir, I looked round to see everyone looking at me, so I dropped the dirt in my hand, got up and walked over and knelt the other side of boromir, for a kind gesture I held his hand "my lady, forgive me, I was wrong to miss judge you, my pride was hurt by having a woman in the fellowship and for that I am truly sorry" "all is well boromir, son of Gondor, you are forgiven" I say with sincerity, he smiles then passes into the light to the next life. Aragorn touches his forehead and then his lips in respect "be at peace, son of Gondor" he says then bends down to kiss his brow "Aa' I' sul nora lanne 'lle" ****(may the wind fill your sails)**** I say kissing his forehead to send my blessing into the next life. Aragorn and I stand up and look at legolas and gimli "they will look for his coming from the white tower, but he will not return" Aragorn says walking the way back to the camp and we followed; gimli then, followed by legolas and me. **


	13. Chapter 12 lets hunt orc

**Chapter 12: Let's hunt orc**

** Over with Sam: he was searching the woods for Frodo, heading in the direction of the beach. Frodo was looking out to the water recollecting a conversation he once had with Gandalf. He then realises he should complete the quest on his own so he pushes a boat into the water then jumps in. as Frodo paddles away from the beach. Sam rushes out of the woods "Frodo! No! Frodo! Mr Frodo!" just stopping when he was ankle deep in the water "no Sam" Frodo whisper yells then resumes to paddle away. Sam runs into the river splashing around struggling to get the swimming technique, Frodo hears and looks back "go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone" he shouts to Sam who still moving through the water "of cause you are! And I'm coming with you" he yells back still struggling to swim "you can't swim! Sam!" Frodo panics as Sam merges under the water "Sam" Frodo shouts frantically. Under the water Sam floats lifelessly until Frodo's hand breaks the surface and grabs his arm which Sam tightens his grip and was pulled out of the water and into the boat. Frodo looks upon a soaking Sam with tears in his eyes; soon they were joined by Grimm who was watching from above "I made a promise, Mr Frodo a promise 'don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee' and I don't mean to. I don't mean to" Sam recites the promise he made Gandalf whilst weeping and stroking Grimm who was on his shoulder "oh Sam" Frodo says embracing him in a hug startling Grimm who jumped to the side of the boat "come on" Frodo gleams taking the ores and paddles to the eastern shore "why is Grimm with us and not with lady shadow" Sam asked confused "shadow told him to protect me, well us now" Sam smiles in appreciation and admiration.**

** Back with shadow; finally I, Aragorn, legolas and gimli made it to the beach whilst the three were sorting to boromir, I was looking around for some acai berries and woodsia leaves for my wound. Luckily I found some on the edge of the forest, so I got my dagger and cut a fair amount and walked back to the beach. Once there I hear legolas speak "you mean not to follow them" I'm guessing they're talking about Frodo and Sam, but I tuned out knowing they will be safe with Grimm and attended my wound. As I was crushing the berries between two rocks my ears caught something "sut is re" ****(how is she)**** Aragorn asks legolas I presume, feeling the intense stares on my back "amin del ten he" ****(I am worried about he)**** he replies "mankoi" ****(why)**** Aragorn questions "you know I might not be able to see you but I can still hear you" I say turning and smirking "forgive me I didn't mean…" he apologies looking down but before he could complete the sentence I cut him off "don't worry and I am fine no need to worry" I reply grabbing needle and thread out of my satchel "lassie what are you going to do with these acai berries and woodsia leaves" gimli ask fiddling with the unused berries and leaves "acai and woodsia…. They're healing ingredients" Aragorn informs gimli. Legolas was now by my side stroking my right arm "my love are you wounded" "its nothing serious" I reply lifting up my tunic to reveal my long slash on my left side, everyone's eyes widen at what they saw. I grabbed my water skin and washed off the dried blood, when it was finally clean I got a handful of the leaves and rubbed them on my skin around the wound to help numb the area. Next I got the needle and thread and started to do an over under stitch along the wound "would that not hurt" gimli grunts out "no the leaves would have numbed her skin…. Shadow cannot feel the needle" Aragorn informs him intrigued at what I was doing. Finally I tied off and spread some of the berries across the wound "and what do they do" gimli asks "the berries help seal the wound faster" legolas says gently in an inspired way "there, should be healed in a few hours" I said wrapping round a piece of cloth around my waist then pulling down my tunic. I looked at everyone looking astonished "lassie how did you know what to do" gimli finally asks whilst legolas hugged me amazed "well master dwarf my best friend was a physician… he taught me instead of the embroidery classes my mother hand planned" I smiled then looked up to legolas "im fine my love please stop worrying" I stroked his cheek and kissed his lips "and do not worry for Sam and Frodo Grimm is with them he will protect them" I say packing up my stuff putting the left over leaves in my satchel and left over berry paste in a bit of muslin and put it in my satchel "come we will not abandon merry and pippin to torment and death, not while we still have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc" Aragorn says then turns and runs off into the forest and I follow in pursuit and behind me I hear gimli shout "yes! Haha" in delight then follows us. **

** Meanwhile with Sam, Frodo and Grimm they are standing upon Emyn muil. Seeing the dead marshes and Mordor in the distance "Mordor I hope the others find a safer route" Frodo ponders aloud "striker and lady shadow will look after them" Sam confronts "ill don't suppose we'll ever see them again" "we may yet, Mr Frodo, we may" Grimm squawked whilst flapping his wings to create a misty fog which turns into a vision of Aragorn, shadow, legolas and gimli tracking a pack of orcs "see Mr Frodo we can see them if we want to" Sam smiles and the vision ended "Sam, Grimm, im glad you're with me" then the two hobbits and royal raven descended the rocky mountains to venture further to their destination….. **


	14. Chapter 13 getting lost

**Chapter 13: getting lost****  
><strong>

**Following Sam, Frodo and Grimm; the two hobbits were settled down asleep upon Emyn Muil trying to catch some energy. Grimm was flying high looking down on the hobbits to keep a watchful eye on them. Frodo though was restless due to a dream, more of a memory that was haunting him. He suddenly wakes "Gandalf" he cries panting for breath, this also caused Sam to wake with concern "what is it Mr. Frodo" "nothing" he replies laying back down "just a dream" Frodo continues. After a while they were moving again with Grimm on Sam's shoulder, they got to a steep rock. Using the rope that lady Galadriel gave Sam as departing gift back in lothlòrien, they made their way down. The further down they got, the thicker the fog was becoming "can you see the bottom" Sam asked as Frodo was the first to climb down "no! Don't look down. Sam! Just keep going" he encourages Sam; Grimm was hovering with them ready for anything that might jump out at them. Frodo's feet, all of a sudden gave way and stumbles his way down landing safely "mr. Frodo" Sam shouts from above" I think ive found the bottom" he yells back whilst looking around and Sam scrambles to climb down quickly.****  
><strong>** As soon as Sam got to the bottom he looked around with Frodo, Grimm was on his shoulder looking out further than the hobbits "bogs and rope and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it" Sam exclaims. Frodo was examining a box that caused Frodo's feet to give way "whats in this" he asked Sam "nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we have a roast chicken one night or something" he answered "roast chicken" Frodo mumbles confusingly "you never know" Sam smiled stroking the breast of Grimm. Frodo smiled and gazed at Sam's fascination with the royal raven of Nightwood "Sam. My dear Sam" he expressed his adoration "it's very special that, it's the best salt in all the shire" Sam grinned at the memory of Hobbiton "it is special, it's a little bit of home" Frodo says reminiscing his memories of the shire. Whilst the hobbits were over by the elvish rope having a chat, Grimm flew out and wide to the surrounding area looking for anything suspicious. He was circling back round to go the opposite way when something caught his eye, so he dove down quickly and landed behind the creature he saw. Looking upon it he connected his sight with his owner to give them an update and to await orders on what to do, but the creature turned round and caught Grimm in its line of sight causing the bird to become alert and break his connection. The creature started to stalk towards the raven "what is it precious … what is it" the unknown being asked to no one inperticular "it's a crow… Gollum … Gollum" the creature coughed out the name Gollum. Grimm cocked his head to the side "can we eats him" a nicer version of Gollum asked his bad version "I don't see why not Gollum… Gollum…" he coughed up and lunged toward Grimm. But the raven was too quick and jumped in the air and flew up to a higher rock to watch from afar "oooh … we wants it … we needs it" the gangly thing cried out. Grimm made his way back to the hobbits to keep an eye on them leaving the skinny being behind.****  
><strong>** The next day the hobbits and Grimm were climbing through the jagged rocks of the Emyn Muil Mountain. Frodo and Sam looked to Mordor seeing it was erupting in flames "Mordor, the one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer is the one place we're trying to get to. And just where we can't get" Sam says looking to Frodo and Grimm with a hopeless expression "lets face it Mr Frodo we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way" he continues "he didn't mean for a lot of things to happen" Frodo replies looking just as hopeless "but they did" Sam mutters. Frodo stares off into Mordor and the great eye zooms into his eyes, which holds a look of fear, the eye burned into Frodo as he gasps and collapses to the ground breathless. Grimm squawks and catches Sam's attention he walks over to Frodo concerned "me Frodo? It's the ring isn't it" he asks "it's getting heavier" Frodo answers clutching the ring still trying to catch his breath. Grimm was sat on Frodo leg next to his free hand and let a tear fall onto it. The tear made Frodo's breathing relax and turned back to normal. Both hobbits looked amazed at the raven as its magic did the trick, they both smiled and Sam passed Frodo a water skin and resumed to look through the back pack they carried "what food do we have left" Frodo asks "well let me see" Sam answers pulling out some leaves that's was wrapped around some wafers "oh yes, lovely, lembas bread, and look! More lembas bread" Sam says amused breaking a bit off and giving it to Frodo before having abit himself "what does Grimm eat" Frodo asked looking toward Grimm "I don't know" Sam replies, Grimm chirped and flew off to find something "I guess he's going to find his" Frodo smiles "I don't usually hold with this foreign food, but this Elvish stuff its not bad" Sam says appreciating the bread "nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam" a smiling Frodo exclaims "those rain clouds might" answers back sadly.****  
><strong>** That night Sam and Frodo where sleeping against a rock face, wrapped tightly in their cloaks to shield them from the drizzling rain. Grimm was roofed up whilst tooking his head under his wing. Gollum on the other hand was slinking down the mountain side "they're thieves they're thieves. The filthy, little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's ours it is, and we want it" the gangly creature rambles and reaches for the ring that's around Frodo's neck. Just as Gollum had the ring in reach Frodo and Sam jumped awake and grabbed a hold of him pulling him to the floor. Rapidly screaming, Gollum successfully pushed the two hobbits away causing them to fall. Grimm managed to peck at Gollum to slow him down so the hobbits can get back up but Gollum managed to swat him away and ran back to retrieve the ring. After a great struggle between the four presences, Frodo took put his sword and held it to Gollum's throat. Gollum then relaxes his hold on Sam's neck and held up a hand as if in surrender "this is sting. You've seen it before haven't you Gollum? Now release him or I'll cut your throat" Frodo threats, Gollum cries out in fear and sadness and lets go of Sam from his grip.****  
><strong>** The morning broke and Grimm was flying high looking down on the hobbits walking through the mountain with Gollum as prisoner attached to Sam's elvish rope. He was linked with shadow through their sight, showing her the recent events. Just when he was going to break the link, he hears some commotion down below and looks upon it and lets shadow see. 'It looks as if the hobbits have set free the sneaky creature so it can lead the way' Grimm thought to shadow ' keep an eye on them my friend' shadow thought back. Grimm dove closer to the hobbits, so now he was just flying above their heads still linked to shadow, she could now see closer 'it looks as if Frodo has put his trust in this creature, Grimm do not trust him' she spoke to him and then broke the link. "This way, hobbits … follow me!" Gollum's kinder voice said walking ahead followed by Frodo, Grimm saw Sam looking angered and frustrated so he decided to sit upon his shoulder and chirped quietly "I don't trust this Gollum … Sméagol creature Grimm. It's up to us to get rid of it" Sam says quietly turning to the raven in which returns what looks like a nod in agreement. So they followed in pursuit.**


End file.
